


The Platinum Spoon and The Wooden Bowl

by LadyNoir007



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Butler!Bond, James is oblivious, M/M, Q is a little flirt, Rich!Q, Sad., some sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir007/pseuds/LadyNoir007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond is not the worlds most famous agent, but rather, the dutiful butler of the Brastwick household. The sudden death of the man of the house has shaken the entirety of the family. Even James.<br/>Things have happened within the walls of this house, and they will be revealed. Whether the occupants like it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Q had been lazily twirling his spoon around his fingers, barely touching the ice cream that he’d asked for. His mother was having harsh words with his sister about how she’s been acting and ‘If their father had been there he’d never accept her behavior.’ Cue the angry shouts of his sister calling their mother a name, and the sound of his mother striking his sister in the face. More shouting came after a few minutes and then the slamming of a door.

It was yet another typical day in the Brastwick house, and Q was already bored. He sighed and was about to abandon his ice cream altogether when he walked into the room. Q shivered in his seat, just watching him move, all focused and ready to jump at the snap of Q’s fingers.

James was perfection. All muscle and sinewy under that delicious black suit he wore. His blonde hair, cropped short, just begged for Q to run his fingers through it. His eyes were just pools of crystal clear water that just looked through Q’s body, through his soul. Father had employed him to work in the house a few years ago, after James showed up one day applying for the job. And Q had fallen in love with the man. And he wanted him. Badly.

Q hummed and began to lick the back of his spoon, tracing along the curve of it, hoping to catch the man’s eye. “James, what’s on the schedule today?" he asked looking up at the blond, tongue still working over the back of the spoon.

James looked up at and nodded his head in a greeting. What in the hell was Q doing with his…oh. James swallowed thickly and greeted the young man. He stood up straight and said, “It would seem that there isn't anything on the schedule today, Master Q. Your mother hasn't been feeling well and insisted that everyone stay in the house today." 

Q frowned and dipped his spoon into the ice cream and brought it back up to his mouth, slowly licking over it. “She’s just upset over Father’s passing. I’m sure she wouldn't mind if I slipped away for a while." Q said with a shrug. 

God, if Q didn't stop his little trick with that spoon James was going to lose his composure. “I’m sure she is, sir. It was very sudden." Very sudden indeed. James himself mourned the loss, in more ways than one. He sort of…well, had a relationship with Q’s father. One that was more personal than any other he’d had. Mr. Brastwick had given him a home and a job, and more. He was pained by the loss, but had to keep his head about him when it came to his day to day duties. 

Q sagged a bit in his chair. “Yeah, I guess it was." he mumbled, dropping his spoon into the bowl in front of him. He looked out the window and sighed, pursing his lips. There just had to be a way to get James alone. Because Q wanted to just…see him break that perfect composure. 

Always so straight, and centered. Ready to scurry off and fulfill any wish that either Q, Q’s sister, or his mother wished. And everything was so damn precise. Q could see the soldier left over from the blond’s past, as Q had watched James make the beds, and he’d inspect them, (because he was curious and James’ hands were magic) and they’d be perfect. Not a wrinkle in sight. Q wanted to see him come undone. In more ways than one. 

"Will that be all, Master Q?" James asked, locking his hands together behind his back. Q looked over, eyes wide and face reddening as he’d forgotten James had been in the room. 

"For now, James. For now."


	2. All Shall be Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark secrets come to rise within the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to leave this here. Enjoy!

The next few days in the Brastwick household were as dull as Q had predicted. He barely got out of the house, and his mother insisted that he and his sister spend more time together. Something about ‘the current event of their father’s passing will bring them closer together’.

So, here they were, seated in the drawing room. Not speaking to each other. His sister was the first to break the silence. 

"Mother’s gone mad." she said, twirling her hair around her fingers. Q rolled his eyes. “Helena, she lost her husband. Of course she’s going to be a bit on the mad side. You could look into your heart and be a little more understanding. That is, if you had a heart to look into."

Helena snorted. “She struck me, because I told her that she was suffocating us and that she needed to give us more freedom." 

"She struck you because you called her a bitch, Helena. And though it may be true, you shouldn’t have said it to her face." Q stated flatly. He shifted in his seat and sighed. He hated this. It was boring and he was sure that his sister was concocting another plan of escape. No surprise there, Helena hated here at home. She’d get the hell out of here the first chance she got.

Suddenly Q and Helena heard their mother screaming from the hallway. “Out! Out of my house you heathen! You monster!"

The siblings looked at each other and rocketed to their feet, and scrambled to the door. Q threw open the door in time to see one of the various expensive vases their mother collected, sail across the door way. 

"You bastard!" Q looked over in horror to see his mother, the Lady Eleanor Brastwick, practically foaming at the mouth with rage. “You come into my house, you care for my family, and you live here with full privileges, and you have the audacity to do such things with my husband!" She shrieked. 

"Madame, please. You are suffering from grief, it’s only natural to experience anger. Please, allow me to take you to your room to rest." A familiar voice begged. Q looked over to see James, sort of hiding himself from his mother’s fury.

"Oh. Oh you have not seen anger, James Bond!" Eleanor shouted stalking towards him, fully intent on injuring the poor man. Q reached out to grasp his mother’s arm and asked, “What on earth is going on here? Mother, what has James done to ask for such spite from you?"

His mother’s grey eyes were wild as she wrenched her arm from her son’s grasp. Her hands disappeared into the folds of her dress and she held up a small black book.

"This. This is your father’s diary. I was going through his things, as he said I should. And I thumbed through it, because I hoped there’d be no secrets between your father and I. And," she took a shaky breath, " as I read, I find that his precious butler and your…your father and James they…I trusted you! I allowed you to live in my home!" His mother roared. James flinched and bit his lip as he straightened. 

"Mother, what on earth are you shouting about? What did father and James do?" Helena asked, coming up behind Q. He figured that it was because she didn’t want to get in the middle of this, due to the fact that mother was still most likely angry at her.

Eleanor looked over at the two, and her usually stoic face cracked into pieces. 

"That…that…that bastard was intimate with your father!" His mother shrieked. She held up the diary and all but hurled it at the blond. “I hate you….I hate you! You drove my husband from me you bastard!" Eleanor sobbed.

Q looked over at James, bewilderment and . “You…you what? James…please tell me that isn't true."

James’ heart twisted in his chest. He looked away and closed his eyes. “I…I can’t say that it isn't. It was a part of the arrangement. I…only did as Mr. Brastwick instructed me to do." 

Q felt something in him break. As though he were the vase that his mother had thrown. “James..wh-why? Why would you…why would you do this?"

"Because I had no choice!" James shouted. He cleared his throat and let out a breath. “It was either continue the affair, or be out on the streets. I never wanted to hurt anyone, that wasn't my intention. He…he threatened…he threatened to blackmail me. Said that if I didn't he’d tell everyone that I've been stealing from you. I could’t go to prison. I…I’m so sorry." 

Q looked at him, heart hollowing in his chest. James. His James had lied to him. To his family. The man he loved was anything but the man he wished he was.

He straightened his shirt, and looked at him. His heart broke as he spoke, and he didn't think that he’d ever be alright after this.

"Get out. G-get out and don’t come back." he stammered. 

"B-But…Q.."

"I said leave!" Q roared, tears pricking his eyes. 

James looked at him, unblinking. 

"I never meant to hurt anyone. I’m so sorry." And with that, James was gone.


	3. The Journey Outwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q goes out, and James gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yeah, this was sort of rushed. Don't judge, I've been away for a while. Gimme a break!

A few weeks passed, and Q was miserable. The town somehow got word of the incident that happened and now Q and his family were dodging bullets. They could barely leave the house. Helena had locked herself in her room for three days after a few locals had spat hateful and cruel things at her.

Q was the man of the house, and he was trying so hard to make sure everything didn’t fall apart for him and his family. The Brastwick’s were strong, and they’d carry on being strong.

It was late one night, and Q had to get out of the house. He couldn’t take being coped up in the same place where his father did such…terrible things with Q’s first and only love. It nearly killed him when he realized that he wouldn’t be able to watch him do his work anymore. Q had been the one that drove him out. He had locked himself in his study for days and just mourned. 

And now here he was, walking down the sidewalk with a hood shielding his face from the public’s view. He turned down an alley and sighed as he came out on the street close to his favorite coffee shop. He was about to turn down the street when someone shouted, “Hey! Look! There he is! Get him!" 

The young man’s heart jumped violently in his chest. “Yeah! There he is!" another person shouted. He quickly turned to the nearest newspaper stand and picked up a random magazine. 

Q peered over the magazine watched as about five rather large and gruff looking men that seemed familiar to the young man, barreled past him. He watched as a dark figure darted into an alley. and the men stormed after him. Q bit his lip and slowly followed after them, not sure of what he was going to see.

"Oi! Grab him!"

"His hands! Tie them! He doesn’t leave here walking upright!"

"He ruined the name of Brastwick!"

"You will wish you never even stepped foot into that household!"

What Q heard made him cringe. But what he saw as he turned the corner made his blood run ice cold. 

The men that had run past him were holding James down while they beat him. Q flinched as the blond’s head snapped sideways as he was struck in the face. 

"You spit on the name of Brastwick! That family raised this town up from the ground!" one of the men snarled, slamming their foot into James’ stomach. Q’s hand flew to his mouth, muffling a cry. They shouted at James, belittled him as they beat him down.

Q could only watch in frozen horror. After a while, the men got bored, and James’ face was battered and bruised by the time they finally up and left. “You show your face ‘round here again, and you won’t live to see tomorrow." one of the men spat, emphasizing his leave with a kick to James’ ribs. 

Once Q realized that the men were gone, he looked at James, who was lying on the ground almost motionless. He didn’t want to just leave him there to die. But he’d been hurt by his betrayal and sort of wanted to see him in pain. Q bit his lip and sighed. The conflict would keep him here all night.

Carefully and quietly, he made his way over to the blond, and knelt down next to him to inspect the injuries that he could see. His wrists were raw and red from the binding around them, and his face looked awful. 

"James?" he said softly, giving his shoulder a gentle push. The blond groaned, curling into himself. “Q? Damn it, just leave me here." he panted shaking his head. “James, I’m going to untie your hands." He said fumbling with the knot before his hands were free.

The blond hissed and Q shook his head. “Come on, sit up. Can’t get you to your feet if you don’t sit up." he murmured, moving to his front. 

"You should just leave me here." the older man grunted. Q shot him a glare that could have melted him. “You’re being ridiculous. Up you go." he said helping him sit up. Q’s breath caught in his throat as his face came into a clearer view. “It looks worse than it is." James murmured. Q nodded and let out a breath. 

The young Brastwick stood, held out his hand to the man and sighed. 

"Come on. Let’s go home. it’s cold and this area isn’t exactly safe."

James looked up at him, bewilderment clear on his face. “But…you…I did…why would you allow me to come back? I ruined your family, I took your father from your mother."

Q looked back at him and a small smile graced his face. “I’m a Brastwick. I come from a long line of secrets and familial hell. We can forgive and forget about this. Besides," Q pulled the hood back from his face, “I miss you, and no one can make tea like you can. We’ll figure this out. I’m the head of the house, and what I say has precedence over everyone else now." 

James looked at him, and at the hand offered to him. He sighed and grasped the young man’s hand, hauling himself to his feet.

"I can’t wait to see what your mother throws at me when she sees me."

 

 


End file.
